lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayne Akers
Jayne Akers was a Detective Sergeant with Central Police assigned to the AC-9 witness protection unit. Background Personal Akers was born on 12th April 1984, possibly in Scotland based on her accent. She was married to Richard Akers, and was close friends with DC Kate Fleming who she met in police training. Professional Akers joined Central Police in 2006 and was trained at Ryton-on-Dunsmore Police Training Centre. Upon qualifying she was first assigned to Southdell Station in 2006, and later Haneast Station in 2007. Prior to the events of Series 2, she was promoted to Sergeant and assigned to AC-9 Witness Protection, and placed in charge of protecting Tommy Hunter. Series 2 The Ambush Akers calls 4th Street Station, asking to speak to the duty inspector. DI Lindsay Denton takes the call, and is informed by Akers there is a serious and imminent threat to life of a protected witness, and she needs an extraction immediately. Upon arriving at the safe house at St. James Close, it is revealed that Akers is operating alone with no backup. With Denton leading the convoy in her car, Akers gets into a second car driven by PC Vincent Butler, along with Sgt. Alex Wallis and the witness, Tommy Hunter. When Denton takes an alternative route back to the station, her car is forced off the road, and Akers vehicle crashed into head on. The impact deploys the airbags, which incapacitate the uniformed officers in the front. Two masked gunmen (later revealed to be corrupt officers DS Manish Prasad and DC Jeremy Cole) emerge from the vehicle, and after shooting dead Butler and Wallis open fire on her and Hunter. This is done on the orders of DI Matthew Cottan, who wanted to ensure Akers would be unable to inform other officers of his corruption should she be investigated. After being shot, the two gunmen then douse them in petrol and set them on fire before making off. Akers, on fire, is able to exit the car where the flames are put out by DI Lindsay Denton. Her and Hunter are taken by ambulance to South Central Hospital, but Akers dies from her injuries shortly after arrival, with the doctors attending her stating she had had no natural heartbeat for over 20 minutes. She is stated to have died at 23:12 on 5th September 2012. The Caddy In a flashback, DI Lindsay Denton is shown confronting Tommy Hunter in the car park of South Central Hospital, wanting to question him in relation to the abuse of Carly Kirk she observed previously. However, she is confronted by Akers (who is accompanying Hunter), who pulls out her warrant card and asks if there is a problem. Denton claims she has got the wrong person and leaves. Later that evening, Akers confronts Denton at her home in Haneast, and accuses her of not acting in her official capacity when she confronted Tommy Hunter. She then tries to forge an alliance with Denton, voicing her disgust and concern that Hunter is still engaging in criminal activity whilst under police protection, and because he is a protected witness cannot be prosecuted for it. After telling Denton about the abuse Carly Kirk has suffered as a result of Hunter, Denton reluctantly agrees to conspire to hand over Hunter to his associates, who want to silence him in case he testifies against them. Akers assures Denton the handover will be bloodless and simple, with no violence or guns. She also tells Denton that she will be rewarded financially for involvement in the conspiracy. After being reassured by Denton she is on board with the plan, Akers leaves the property and gets into a car with her AC-9 superior DI Matthew Cottan, telling him Denton is "on board" with the plan and doesn't want to know names, indicating Denton is unaware the plan is the brainchild of Cottan. Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Female Category:Series 2 Cast Category:IC1